You'll Thank Me Later
by Dcfan100
Summary: When Neji ends up in the hospital after a training incident, he lets some very interesting thoughts about Tenten slip. NejiTen


**Okay, my first Naruto fan fic, please go easy on me. I don't know all of the japanese (or the english ones for that matter) terms and exactly how they're spelled but I did my best. However, if I miss spelled anything or got some of my information mixed up please tell me! Anyway, this one shot is meant to do two things. A, to help me see just how good I am at writing nejiten stories. B, to help me get back my writing rhythm that I lost over the summer. Anywho, please review and remember that suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. I need to know how to make my stories better. And I apologies if any of the characters are acting 'ooc' I tried my best to keep them in character.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Note To Self: Always put disclaimers in, otherwise the lawyers will start stalking you again.**

Neji was a guy who had experienced a lot of pain in his life. He'd experienced so much pain in his life that pain some people would consider unbearable, Neji could tolerate quite easily. And with so much pain he eventually started to rank the types of suffering in terms of how much they hurt. For example, there was…

Mini: The 'Lee get these kunai out of my back now' type of pain.

Medium: The 'Kidōmaru's arrow is gonna go right through me isn't it?' type of pain.

Maxi-Econo-Sized: The 'Hanabi if you activate the caged bird seal one more time I'm telling Hiashi' type of pain.

Then there was Giant-Industrial-Strength, which he was about to experience. Neji was given several clues that he was going to become a nearly useless pile of meat but the Hyuga prodigy was a little slow on the uptake that particular day. Still he should have noticed the look on Tenten's face when he said that male ninja were superior to the female ones that faithful day when Team Guy met that day on the training field. He also should have noticed Tenten's hands moving towards her scrolls when he began to elaborate why.

In fact, it wasn't until Tenten said, with a voice that would make the Akatuski flee for there lives, "Neji…I'm gonna…kill you" that Neji suspected that he might be in trouble. It was then that Tenten unexpectedly (yeah right) attacked Neji and fought harder that anyone had ever seen her fight before.

"Guy Sensei!" Neji spandex clad teammate Rock Lee shouted as he watched the fight from the sidelines. "I have never seen Tenten so fired up before!"

"That's right Lee," Guy said with his trademark smile while watching Neji get whacked across the head with a metal staff "Tenten's showing her true power, the inner flame of youth! Go Tenten! Feel the flames of youth ignite!" He yelled. Neji quickly shot him the 'If I live through this somebody's gonna die' look.

"Guy Sensei!" Lee said suddenly "How do I access this inner flame of youth?"

"Sorry Lee, you can only access the inner flame if you're a girl…and your really angry"

"Oh…" Lee grew silent then after a brief moment he spoke up "Guy Sensei can I…!"

"No Lee you are not getting a dress." Guy sighed. "Now! We'd better go stop Tenten before her youth completely kills Neji!" Guy said striking another dramatic pose.

* * *

After Guy and Lee had broken up the fight they immediately rushed Neji off to the hospital. The medics said that Neji would, amazingly be fine. Now Tenten sat in hospital right next to the bed where Neji was still unconscious.

"Sorry about that Neji" Tenten sighed to no one in particular, looking at the body lying on the bed. "That was probably a little harsh for one stupid little comment. Man he's so gonna kill me when he wakes up" Tenten groaned knowing she didn't stand much of a chance against him in a regular battle. "I didn't think I could actually do this to you" she mumbled.

"Not Tenten's fault" A soft voice said from the hospital bed. Tenten's head immediately glanced towards Neji. "I was insensitive. It was my fault she got angry" he continued softly.

"Neji?" Tenten asked curiously, waving her hand in front of his face.

"She does look cute when she's angry though" Tenten's eyes widened, Neji was definitely still unconscious.

Meanwhile, inside Neji's mind…

"Does that mean you don't think she's attractive when she's just being herself?" Neji's inner asked.

"Of course not," Neji said sternly "She's beautiful"

"And yet you still haven't gotten around to telling her about how you feel have you?" Inner Neji grinned "How about you let me tell her?"

"Let you take control of me?" Neji said with a raised eyebrow "No thanks"

"Well we're kind of the same person, besides you can't just keep putting this off. We both know Tenten is an amazing, pretty, funny girl that you are in love with and if you don't tell her how you feel soon someone else is gonna take her" There was suddenly a sharp drop in the temperature insides Neji's mind "And then heads will roll" Inner Neji sighed. "But seriously, you just won't say you're in love"

"I hated that song"

"No you didn't" Inner Neji smirked.

"Well all this is easy for you to tell me," Neji scowled "You don't have to stand and train next to her every day and…" he struggled to finish.

"Look at her beautiful features, and listen to her sweet voice all day long? Oh yes, that must be torture. Come on you know I'm right"

"Yes" Neji sighed eventually "But I'll tell her when I'm ready"

"Fine" Inner Neji said with a slight smirk putting his hands up in defeat "Anyway, speaking of being ready, I think your regaining consciousness."

Back in the real world…

"Tenten?" Neji asked walking up and seeing her face.

"Hey Neji," she smiled at him "Glad your okay"

"Where am I?" he asked.

"The hospital" Tenten smiled sheepishly.

"Tenten, about earlier…" Neji started.

"Hey it's alright" Tenten grinned "It was my fault anyway, your in here anyway" I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me." She said as the two paused unsure of what to say. Then Tenten slowly leaned forward and whispered in his ear "I feel the same way". Suddenly, she pressed her lips onto his for a split second stepped back and ran out of the room. Neji just sat there stunned.

"Well that was interesting" his inner piped up.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this would you?" Neji asked.

"I may have let some of our conversation slip. You'll thank me later" he quickly added.

"Yeah," Neji said with a genuine smile creeping onto his face. "I probably will"

**So how was that? Hopefully it wasn't utter garbage. It has been soooooo long since I've done this. Anyway suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. Please, please let me know what you thought of it! I would love to hear from you, even if it's to tell me the story was stupid, (and I'd like to know what was stupid and how I could fix it). So, I've got a lot of other stories to go update, so until then! **


End file.
